Stolen Hearts
by KinkyGothicKitten
Summary: the enigma Remy LeBeau finally meets his better half... and she's IRISH?!


Crouching in the shadows, the small form of Faline went unnoticed as the people of New Orleans went about their nightly vigils. Headed to nightclubs, bars, parties, and other such places, they were too caught up in their own worlds to take notice of the people and things around them. Finally, when a particularly large group of teenagers walked by, babbling about nothing of real importance to anyone else, Faline finally stepped out of the shadows and stepped close to the back of the throng. She went unnoticed as usual, and that played to her advantage. A small breeze caught at her long honey blonde hair and the tails of her long black leather trench coat, causing it to billow behind her like a cape. The click-click of her heeled boots on the pavement was quiet, easily over shadowed by the thudding of the shoes of the teenager with which she walked now. She watched her surroundings in silence, clover colored eyes watching everything in deep thought. She needed to find just the right place tonight. Her pickings had already been thick with profit that day, and she wanted the night to end with a real BANG. Then, she spotted it. The neon sign of the "Crimson Tide" nightclub stood out brightly against the midnight backdrop sky, occasionally dotted with stars. Stepping away from the throng, she crossed the street and made her way up to the door, where a large bouncer stood. His dark brown eyes traveled over her slowly, examining her short leather miniskirt, knee high stiletto black leather boots, and red tube top that hugged to her delicate curves. He nodded, stepping aside to let her enter. As she entered, she yet again went unnoticed as she stayed to the wall, passing by the crowds, blending in as best she could. Upon reaching the bar, she looked to the bartender and ordered herself bourbon. The bartender obliged, bringing her a bottle of the liquor she desired along with a small glass with ice. Overlooking the glass of ice, Faline opened the bottle and drank straight from it.  
  
Remy LeBeau, the tall suave Cajun entered the nightclub alone that night, wearing a pair of skintight blue jeans that seemed painted on and a black t- shirt that fit like a second skin. His boots gave heavy thuds on the floor, and his black leather jacket fit slightly loose around his broad shoulders and chest. At the nape of his neck, a black silk strip of ribbon tied his auburn hair into a small ponytail. His demonic eyes were hidden behind a pair of black wrap-around sunglasses, watching the room carefully. A petite blonde beauty caught his eye almost immediately. She was seated at the bar, drinking straight from the bottle of bourbon in her hand. He could only smirk at that. The woman liked her liquor, or was trying to get herself decently drunk. 'Better not let her get too drunk, LeBeau' he thought to himself. Sidling up to the bar, he sat down next to her, but didn't look over at her even as he felt her eyes turn to sweep over him briefly before she looked away once again. He ordered himself the same as she, bourbon, with a glass of ice. He crunched on a piece of ice as he opened the bottle of bourbon, studying the bottles of liquor behind the bar as he pondered to himself how to approach such a woman as she. When he finally turned to look at her, to speak, he found her gone. A quick look around the club found her making her way to the bathroom. As she neared it, she bumped into some rich fellow, and only he saw her tiny hand slip in and out of his inner coat pocket, lifting his wallet with skilled ease. Just as easily, she slipped it into her own pocket, before pushing her way into the bathroom. He chuckled. Another thief in the same nightclub, how ironic. Turning back to the bar, he sipped on his bourbon, watching the bathroom door through the mirror above the bar. She finally came out, brushing a lock of honey blonde hair from her eyes and making her way to the bar again. Just as she was about to sit, he felt her hand swiftly dart into his coat pocket as she spoke to the bartender. "I'll take a beer ." she said with an Irish lilt to her voice. Remy's hand caught hers just as she was about to tuck his wallet into her pocket. He turned to her, grinning a bit as he looked up into her clover eyes. He lifted his glasses from his eyes, revealing their demonic depths to her as he spoke in his own Cajun voice. "It's on me, chere. Seein's how ju was gonna use my money to buy it anyway." His voice was as thick as chocolate, a deep, lovely mix of French and southern accents coming from deep within him. Her eyes widened in panic, her hand released the wallet, letting it drop into his lap. She pulled from his grasp, and turned, bolting for the door before he could again catch her. Of course, this is Gambit we're talking about. Of course he followed after her. She was a pretty woman and a thief.  
  
He followed her out into the night, finally caught up to her on the sidewalk near his Harley. His hand grasped her by the wrist and pulled her back, turning her to face him. "Where ju t'nk yer goin?" he asked with a small smiled. "Look mister, you got your money back, I didn't nae take anything from yu." she said in her charming accent. She obviously wasn't from around here. "Oh, but ju did try to take it from Remy, didn't ju?" She nodded as she tried to pull away, obviously frightened about something. "Dun call the police, please mister," she pleaded, still trying to pull away. "Why shouldn't I?" Her eyes darted around them as she did her best to find an answer. "Because. Because I didn't get away with it anyway. You didn't loose anything and I didn't gain anything. so we're even." Remy shook his head, chuckling. "What makes ju t'nk I would just let you go?" She seemed to grow more panicked at that statement, and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, you don't understand. the cops can't find me. if they do. I'm as good as dead." She was near to sobbing now, and Remy found his heart a little achy for the poor young woman who had had to resort to picking pockets. "Why would you be dead, chere? Petty t'eft like picking pockets isn't such a big deal." "No, its. Oh, you wouldn't understand. you'd really want to turn me in if you knew the reason." Shrugging, he pulled a cell phone from the inside pocket of his coat with his free hand, the other still holding her wrist firmly as she tried to fight against him. He had no problem holding her. He dialed in a few numbers, and brought the phone to his ear. "If dats de way ju want ta be, chere." he said, looking away as he listened to the voice coming from the phone. "No! Oh no. please no." she sobbed, dropping to her bare knees and bowing her head. She was panicking, having trouble breathing as she rested her free hand on her knee. She gave a small sound almost like a cat's low howl of emotion when struck by grief or something of that nature. Suddenly, to Remy's surprise, he saw too cat-like ears sprout from the top of her head and when she looked up to him, her eyes were shaped and colored like a cats, and her k9s had turned into tiny sharp little teeth. A tear slipped down one of her silken cheeks. Kneeling next to her, he looked into her woeful eyes. "Come wit me to my home. You will be welcome dere. I'm a mutant too." he said softly, brushing a lock of her hair away from her face and feeling a pang of pity hit him as she cringed at his gentle touch. He watched her nod, and smiled, bringing the phone to her ear to let her hear what was coming from it. Her ears were greeted by the sound of the time lady, and she gave a sigh of relief, collapsing into his arms as he lifted her easily from the ground. He held her against him like a small child; her head resting against his chest as her eyes closed and the ears disappeared. Well, this mutant was certainly a bit different from the others he'd met, but she was also much more beautiful. She was better looking than Bella or Rogue had ever been, and he didn't mind admitting such to himself. She also had caught and held his heart right from the first moment he'd spoken to her. 


End file.
